Life's too short
Life's too short (letteralmente: La vita è (troppo) corta) è una canzone eliminata da Frozen - Il regno di ghiaccio. La canzone parla di Anna che vuole far tornare Elsa ad Arendelle per scongelare il fiordo completamente ghiacciato. All'inizio della canzone si comportano come due amiche, ma le loro personalità diverse le porta a far litigare. Questa canzone è stata rimpiazzata da "Oggi, per la prima volta (Reprise)" perché la canzone parla di una certa "profezia" che i trolls avevano lanciato verso Elsa. Nella trama finale non si parla di nessuna profezia: ecco il motivo per il quale hanno dovuto eliminare la canzone. Una parte della canzone è stata usata in "Un giorno perfetto" nel cortometraggio Frozen Fever. Testo Originale= Anna: I came all this way today to give us a fresh start And now you’re all like "Wow!" , you're all like warming my heart Elsa: Well this is who I am, welcome to the real me You have no idea how great it feels to be free Anna: We've been falling out for way too long, so let’s forget who’s right Elsa: And forget who’s wrong Entrambi: Okay! Elsa: Why don’t you stay, there’s room for family in my court Entrambi: Cause life’s too short Anna: To always feel shut out and unloved by the sister I long to know Entrambi: Life’s too short Elsa: To never let you see who I am, the true queen of the ice and snow Anna: Whoa whoa whoa! Entrambi: I never understood, but now I do Life’s too short to miss out on a sister like you Anna: So you’ll come back, then. Elsa: Back? Anna: To thaw the fjord, it’s frozen over, no one can get in or out? Elsa: Oh. Anna: Sooo.... Elsa: What? I don’t believe you! Anna: I just assumed that you'd have to... Elsa: That I'd shove on the gloves, that’s how your story ends! Anna: It does! It's just like it was, except for we’ll be best friends Elsa: So that’s been your plan ? To force me back in a cage! Anna: Whoa, whoa! Don’t get upset let’s get back on the same page! Elsa: Gee, thanks for coming up to see the place And showing off your mastery of tact and grace Okay! Run down the hill and spill my secrets, make a full report! Bye-bye! Anna: Wait! Elsa: Cause life’s too short! Anna: There it is! The door you’d love to slam in my face! You did well there for a spell, but now you’re back in the same place Kick me out if you want, but I’m the only one who Is not one hundred percent convinced the prophecy’s you! Elsa: You can think whatever you want 'cause I don’t care You’re a fool who married a stranger! Anna: That is so unfair Entrambi: I swear I’m through with taking your unshaking sisterly support! HAH! Life’s too short! Anna: To let you treat the people down there just as coldly as you always treated me Elsa: La la lalala laaaa Entrambi: Life’s too short! Elsa: To listen to a reckless fool who only ever sees the things she wants to see Anna: You don’t know... Elsa: You have no idea... Entrambi: What I've been through! Because of you Life’s too short to waste another minute Life’s too short to even have you in it Life’s too short |-| Traduzione letterale= Anna: Son venuta oggi fin qui per iniziare da capo E ora che sei così splendida , è come se mi stai riscaldando il cuore Elsa: Beh, questa è quella che sono io, benvenuta alla vera me Non hai idea di come ci si senta ad essere liberi Anna: Siamo stati lontani per troppo tempo, quindi dimentichiamo chi ha ragione Elsa: e dimentichiamo chi ha torto Entrambi: Va bene! Elsa: Perché non stai qui? C'è una stanza per la famiglia nella mia reggia Entrambi: Perché la vita è corta Anna: per sentirsi sempre esclusa e non amata dalla sorella che volevo conoscere Entrambi: La vita è corta Elsa: Per non farti vedere chi sono, la vera regina del ghiaccio e della neve Anna: Uo-oh-oh! Entrambi: Non ho mai capito, ma ora si! La vita è corta per perdere una sorella come te! Anna: Quindi, tornerai indietro?. Elsa: Indietro? Anna: Per scongelare il fiordo, è tutto congelato, nessuno può entrare o uscire. Elsa: Oh. Anna: Quindi...? Elsa: Che cosa? Non posso crederci! Anna: Pensavo solo che avresti dovuto... Elsa: rimettermi i guanti, è così che la tua storia finisce?! Anna: Si è cosi! E' come era prima, tranne che saremo migliori amiche Elsa: Quindi questo è il tuo piano? Riportarmi indietro in una prigione! Anna: Ehy, ehy! Non arrabbiarti. Ritorniamo nella stessa via (let: pagina)! Elsa: Sì certo (let: caspita, ah però!), grazie per essere venuta a vedere il posto E a far mostrare il tuo tatto e la tua grazia Va bene! Corri giù per la collina e racconta a tutti il mio segreto, mettilo pure nei giornali (let: fanne una relazione)! Ciao-ciao! Anna: Aspetta! Elsa: Perché la vita è corta! Anna: Eccola! La porta che hai sempre amato sbattermi in faccia! Hai fatto bene a farlo prima per l'incantesimo, ma ora sei nella stessa via (let: pagina) Sbattimi fuori se vuoi, ma sono l'unica che non è convinta per l'un percento che la profezia sia tu! Elsa: Puoi pensare a ciò che vuoi tanto a me non importa Sei una stupida che si sposa con uno straniero! Anna: E' così ingiusto! Entrambi: Io giuro che ho non ti sostengo mai più! Ah! La vita è corta! Anna: Per lasciarti trattare la gente di laggiù così freddamente come hai trattato me Elsa: La la lalala laaaa Entrambi: La vita è corta! Elsa: Per sentire una stupida incosciente che vede solo le cose che vuole vedere Anna: Tu non sai... Elsa: Non hai idea... Entrambi: Cosa ho possato! A causa tua! La vita è corta per sprecare un altro minuto! La vita è corta per averti nella mia vita! La vita è corta! Categoria:Canzoni di Frozen